Cater To You
by SilverKiyoko
Summary: OriginalShipping, SecondaryShipping, MasterShipping, ChampionShipping, DepressionShipping. Silver was in dire need of a job. He finally gets one, but down the road realized that being a maid gave him more than just some quick money. Compilation of stories
1. Chapter 1

*This is the first yaoi fic I have ever thought of, so any comments and criticism are welcomed.

Note: I am not using the manga Red. I am using the super sexy champion Red in the game.

~Chapter 1: Desperation~

"Oh hell no!"

The customers quickly turned their heads towards the source of the sudden outburst as the 18 year old teen was just about to storm out of the café…until his older sister rushed in and blocked his exit.

"Silver, you have to!" Blue pleaded. "How else are you gonna get the money to help your father? Please, just try it out for at least a week and if you don't like it, then you are free to leave."

Silver stared at Blue and the outfit with a queasy feeling in his gut. He snatched the outfit from her older sister, only for it to be snatched back.

"Uh, uh, uh, it isn't very 'lady-like' to snatch, Silver" Blue sing-sang, swinging the handle of the hanger with her index finger.

The red –head gave a controlled sigh, taking the outfit into his hands with utmost care and heading to the changing room. Ruby, after witnessing the commotion, took Silver's hand and happily dragged him into the room, excited to dress up his favorite 'doll'.

* * *

~ 2 hours and a string of swear words later~

It was almost time to close up the café. Blue impatiently alternated from tapping her foot, checking her watch and eyeing the door of the changing room.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG, RUBY?" Blue growled, banging the door violently like a little child.

"Almost…done…AHA!" Ruby exclaimed behind the door. Then, he gave a triumphant laugh as if he was a mad scientist creating a Frankenstein. The door opened slowly and for some reason, steam was pouring out of the room. Blue gave a 'what the hell' face as Ruby swung the door open completely. Then, it wasn't long for Blue to realize that the steam was a thick blend of different types of hairspray. Crys, Yellow, Platina, Belle and White stopped what they were doing to see Ruby's wonderful design.

"Ladies, meet the newest edition to our crew, Sylvia!" Ruby announced, his hands gesturing to the dark silhouette in the fog.

Once the fog cleared up, the female audience couldn't help but stare in awe at Silver's transformation. Dressed in the café's signature black and white frilly maid outfit and his hair curled and swept over his right shoulder, Silver would easily pass as a woman with no effort at all. Silver, on the other hand, felt utterly embarrassed.

"The hardest part was the waxing, of course, but isn't he such a stunning darling?" Ruby squealed.

"Stop calling me that!" Silver growled, his face was as red as his hair. "And I want to keep my name. It isn't exclusively a male name, you know."

"Whatever you want, my precious sister" Blue smiled. "But you can't go around acting impolite and sounding like a guy" she waved her index finder at him. "Remember we practiced voice mimicry when we were little? Now it can actually be put to good use."

Silver licked his lips nervously; he didn't know how to start. There were curious moments when he wanted to try a feminine voice, but never actually tried it outside of practice. Not only that, but it was very difficult to come up with his own voice. Only Blue invented her own voices while Silver relied on copying the voices he hears. It's now or never. Silver cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Goldenrod's Golden Hearts Café, where the best pastries and the best service is always available to you!" (Note: For Silver's girl voice, he sounds a lot like Mars from the anime except a bit older. Just wanted you to visualize it ;D)

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

"Next stop will be Vermillion City" the announcer said over the intercom.

Silver only sighed as he stared at the sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant and a genuine ruby in the middle. Ruby had given it to him before he left because he felt it matched with the red-headed teen.

"_Make sure you clean it if you spot any rust and if you dare lose it, your ass is MINE!" Ruby had warned him._

Silver shrugged and sat back against his seat, suspending the jewelry above his face. It's not like he cared if something were to happen to it. First of all, it's not like he asked to be some maid in some café. But he was desperate for the money. He needed it to pay for his father's operation, so that he may be cured of the disease that plagued him even before Silver came into this world. Silver had tried to battle hard for prize money, but his strength was very well-known in both Johto and Kanto. Trainers were too afraid to battle him, and even if they weren't, they could only spare a couple hundred dollars. The operation was $999,999, basically the amount of money an average wallet could hold before coins start to spill out.

Second of all, Ruby should've known better than to give one of his most prized possessions to some random person. But he wasn't giving it to some random person. He gave it to the desperate teen to be of some assistance.

"_Customers have their own unique tastes and favorites. Obviously since you're new, you won't be getting a lot of attention and therefore, won't get paid as much."_

"_What the hell does that mean?" Silver snapped, but Ruby pushed him within arm's length._

"_Don't get angry at me. I'm not the one who made these rules, but it makes sense, considering that the quality of work done by our maids are measured by the happiness of our customers" Ruby grinned to himself and glanced back at his comrade. "You know, with our high ratings and all, I wouldn't be surprised if gym leaders and champions from all over the world come just to be catered by us. If you manage to please them, it will mean big points and your payment will skyrocket!"_

Silver groaned uncomfortably, swinging the necklace and stuffing it in his pocket. He's afraid that the gym leaders would see through his feminine façade and utterly humiliate him in the middle of his shift. Gym leaders don't have keen eyes just for battles, you know.

"Grr, what's taking so long?" Silver complained, peeking out of the train window and saw that the train was moving at a slow pace right above Vermillion.

The Magnet train slowly pulls over in the station and the automatic doors open up. Three elderly women left the car, leaving Silver alone with two other guys around Blue's age in the train. One of them has brown, spiky hair wearing a black shirt under a green and brown sweater, reading a book. The other guy has short, glossy black hair and scarlet eyes, wearing a magenta shirt with a black suit, and the palest white skin Silver has ever seen. His eyes looked noticeably melancholy from a distance…as if he was crying for a long time.

Weavile, who was sleeping quietly on Silver's lap, woke up, stretching out its cat-like body and climbed up to his master's shoulder to hang on his neck. The dark pokemon looked out the window and was disappointed that they weren't home yet. Its stomach growled soon after.

"Here, Yellow made you some strawberry cheesecake-uh hey!" Silver said going into his bag for his pokemon's favorite treat, but Weavile dug it up first and unwrapped it like a child unwrapping a Christmas gift. Silver manage to swipe it back though. "No, you are not eating this off for one night."

Silver took the plastic knife that was packaged with the cake and slice a reasonable amount for his hungry Weavile. The cat pokemon licked off the strawberry-flavored gel off the cake and its paws before devouring the strawberries and the creamy cake soon after.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Silver sighed, wrapping the cake back and put it away.

"Attention, passengers!" the announcer spoke. "The next and last stop on this train will be Pewter City. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

"What fuckin' luck" the red-head mumbled under his breath, since Viridian was supposed to be the last stop. "Guess we have to walk home again, Weavile."

As the train starts up again, Silver observed the two guys sitting at the other end of the car and found those pair of scarlet eyes staring directly at him. There weren't any trace of emotions in those eyes outlined in jet black. It was as if they were staring deep within his soul, focused and unwavering. The brown-haired guy eventually lifts his gaze away from his book and noticed his friend's posture. He nudged at the other, but to no avail. He looked in the direction his friend was looking, and with that, Silver looked away.

"We have arrived at Pewter City. All passengers please exit the train" the announcer announced. Silver and the two guys rose simultaneously and left the Pewter station towards the Viridian Forest.

The Viridian Forest was like a labyrinth of trees, but it's much worse once the sun goes down. It wasn't a problem for Silver, though. Thanks to his Weavile, who can wander through this forest and make it back home in its sleep, the red-haired boy was able to safely arrive home and hid the cheesecake someplace where his pokemon can't get to. Though he was home, the teen was somewhat concerned for those other two guys who seemed to be heading to Viridian as well.

"Oh well, it's not my problem" he thought out loud, dialing a number on his phone and waiting for someone to pick up.

"S-silver? Is that you?" he heard in the receiver.

"Father, are you feeling alright?"

"Why, of course, but *yawns* don't you think it is rather late to be calling your old man?"

"Uh, sorry, I was out looking for a job somewhere and-"

"There's no need for you to worry about me. I'll be fine…by some kind of miracle" Giovanni reassured his son, though he doesn't seem so confident himself. "Did you find a job anyhow?"

"Yeah, it has decent pay and if I work hard, they will increase my salary-"

"What kind of job is it?"

"W-why does that matter?"

"Silver, you better not be doing anything illegal or else!"

"Some advice coming from the former leader of Team Rocket" Silver snapped back, but then quickly composed himself. "Sorry, dad, but don't worry about anything. Anyways, good night."

"Good night, my son."  


* * *

So how was the story? Don't worry; the yaoi will come in the next chapter. Poor Giovanni. It saddens me that he was a sickness that seems incurable, so I wanted to give him a second chance at life. Leave good comments please!


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: Rendering Frost~

It has been three weeks since Silver began working at the Golden Hearts Café. And just as Ruby said, gym leaders who came from as far as the Isshu region stopped by to indulge in the drinks and sweets that were available. Silver was unsure of himself, a dark, lone trainer taking up a feminine occupation. Not even a waiter, but a waitress. Nevertheless, he tried his best to make a good impression since day one and in a mere 7 days, he became a favorite to many of the customers. It was all thanks to Blue for keeping him in the café (when the shift is over, of course) to teach him how to show off his 'feminine side' and to let go of pride for the sake of the customers. Little by little, his salaries rose and the red-headed teen paid for his father's operation in small portions.

_Just $990,000 left,_ Silver kept track in his head.

The teen only gets Sundays off because, apparently "the customers want their favorite waitresses around as much as possible, or our ratings will plummet into the dirt" as said by Ruby. But after a while, Silver got used to it since he has nothing better to do lately. In fact, it's safe to say that he actually enjoys it. He felt…normal, like an equal. On the battlefield, the stronger trainer always looks down on their opponent with an intimidating sense of authority that can't be revolted, but outside of battle, such 'status' no longer matters. It was difficult concept for Silver to grasp since he practically lives on the battlefield and never truly opens up his soul to the outside world. But as he gradually adapts to such a change, he doesn't really care if he has to dress as a girl.

The staff was grateful for the air conditioners that were set up in various corners of the café because; the intense heat wave was going to last for the rest of the month. Silver decided that it was wise to put his hair in a bun to reduce heat intake as he served a tray of ice tea to one family.

"Yay, thank you, pwetty lady!" the little girl at the table smiled just before taking a big sip of her beverage.

"Would you like a cheesecake, dear?" the girl's mother offered and her daughter nodded.

"What flavor do you want? There's chocolate, strawberry, cookies 'n cream and…" Silver listed until the girl made her quick decision.

"Ooooh, the cookies 'n cream one sounds great. I'd like that one, please!"

"Sure."

When Silver returned into the kitchen, it was in total chaos. All of the pokemon were thrashing uncontrollably, knocking down pots and pans and slamming themselves against the walls.

"Emerald, if you don't calm them down, I won't provide any food for you or Gold for an entire month!" the teen heard Crys yelling from the other room.

"Same goes for you, Pearl" said Platina, who was probably in the same room as well.

Silver moved the transparent curtains from his view only for Emerald to race out and use his E-shooter. The pokemon became instantaneously docile and resumed their work. Weavile, who insisted to come with Silver to work before, greeted its master and urged to be petted. As Silver stoop down to satisfy the dark cat's request, an annoyingly familiar voice suddenly emerged from behind.

"Oh, um, sorry for the trouble, ma'am" Silver should've guessed it – Gold, but a long silence soon followed the loudmouth's apology, which wasn't very Gold-like…unless…w-wait a minute!

_Is that damn perv staring…at my butt?_

"Oh, um, well, uh…hey, aren't you that new employee?" Gold stuttered, which confirmed Silver's thoughts. "The name's Gold. I just so happen to be really close friends with the other waitresses" Silver recognized Gold's infamous, flirtatious tone being used.

The raven-haired teen walked around the red-head until he was in front of him. Silver kept his head bowed though. From between his hair strands, he could see Gold lowering himself to the waitress's level and moving his hand towards Silver's face, his chin, as a matter of fact. He withdrew his face when Gold's hand came into contact. Silver didn't know why, but he wanted to play along a bit more, just for the fun of it.

"There's no need to be shy, little lady…" Gold was beginning to act smug. Now it was Silver's chance. In one swift movement, he thrust out his leg towards the teen's gut. Gold choked out and slammed into the cold, metallic wall, clutching where his stomach was assaulted.

"Oh, now you're some kinda bitch, huh?" Gold managed to cry out.

"No, I'm a bastard who will kick your ass for trying to seduce me" Silver said menacingly as he lift his head to reveal his face to his dumbfounded friend.

* * *

"I've been calling you for three weeks and all this time, you've been working in this place?" Gold exclaimed, using all of his willpower not to burst out laughing, but Pearl and Emerald were not helping at all.

"So does your dad know about this or what?" Emerald eagerly said.

"N-no, I had to lie to him by saying that I was a librarian. I had to keep his mind at ease somehow" Silver easily confessed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably for the fact that he lied to his father.

Gold, Pearl and Emerald went on and on, never ceasing to poke fun at Silver and his occupation of choice. If there is one thing that irritated the teen, it's having your closest friends laugh at how low you sank. It's enough to make Silver want to revert back to his old, systematic ways. The three troublemakers were quickly silenced when two particular customers entered the café that caught everyone's attention. One of them, a little girl with poofy, navy blue hair skipped happily to a vacant seat for two in the far right corner. The other, who everyone in Johto and Kanto should recognized, followed his associate to the seat she picked out.

"Hey, isn't that the Dragon Champion Lance?" Pearl pointed out.

Right on cue, many fan girls swarmed around the two newly arrived trainers, oblivious to Lance's tolerance which was as thin as a hair strand. Many of them asked for autographs, a few of the tomboys demanded a battle while a few bold ones asked for a late night dinner. The more mature people stayed in their seats and watched as the unfortunate celebrity attempted to keep his cool. But in the end, he didn't really have to do anything about it.

"Ugh, WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE? MISTER LANCE IS ALREADY TIRED AS IT IS. GIVE HIM SOME ROOM TO BREATHE, YA DARN BROADS!" Lance's little associate blared that the crowd of beauties and lasses and in no time, the crowd dissipated out the café. The associate panted heavily and eyed anyone who may have the vagina to approach Lance.

"That wasn't necessary, Iris" Lance spoke lowly to the enraged girl.

Iris managed to calm down and resumed her happy-go-lucky charm. Ruby, who just came in from the kitchen with no idea what had happened, greeted the dragon master and his friend without skipping a beat.

"Miss White, take Master Lance and Miss Iris' order and serve them whatever they desire" Ruby order the brunette, until Iris complained once again.

"Nuh-uh, I want the best waitress you got here" Iris began. "I've read all the newspaper and it didn't say _her_ name. Now bring me the best!" Iris pointed at the flustered girl when she had said 'her'. Lance was obviously annoyed by the needless demand, but didn't say anything.

"U-um, okay" Ruby obliged. "Oh, Silver!"

Lance's attention quickly shifted to the scarlet haired girl who was approaching the table with such modesty and shyness. But the name and her appearance…, it remind the champion of a companion who used to train with him two years ago.

"_Dragonite, Draco Meteor!"_

"_Weavile, use Ice Punch!"_

_The dark cat skates around on the slippery ground, nimbly dodging the falling meteors from the hazy skies and landed a critical Ice Punch that knocked out the dragon. The dragon master smiled with satisfaction, returning his weakened pokemon and congratulated Silver for a job well done. He was astounded by the young teen's growth and ability to surpass even the champions. Numerous times he'd ask the boy to take up that role and every time, Silver declined. He and fame didn't go so well together, he told Lance. _

_Mt. Silver was their usual training spot since the Champion of Kanto left to continue his normal life in his hometown, but as of late, the weather grew more treacherous. The two trainers carefully retraced their steps to the exit, because it was impossible for their flying pokemon to carry their masters off the mountain without freezing in the blizzard. Lance was grateful to Silver for tying an Escape Rope to the entrance to make their journey back less nerve-wrecking._

_But it wasn't long until the weather nearly changed their fate._

_The rope snapped while the two were still outside on the edge of a thin ledge. Lance managed to hang onto the remaining rope, but Silver wasn't so lucky. His Honchkrow came out of its ball and latched onto its trainer, but the wintry winds were too unbearable for the crow to fly back up. Soon, the trainer plummeted into the deep chasm. Lance faintly heard a splash down below. Wait, there's a river running through this mountain? It eased his mind that at least Silver has made a safe landing, but not enough to ignore that there may be large icy masses floating along the river. What if Silver catches hypothermia and is left stranded? Lance released his grip and dived into the river 100 feet below, sending out his Kingdra upon landing. _

_The champion stuck his hand into the water to feel for Silver and realized that the water is incredibly warm. Up ahead, he squint his eyes to find a black blotch in the midst of the fog. It was Silver's Honchkrow, struggling to stay in the air. Kingdra sped up towards the limping Honchkrow and fished out Silver's unconscious body. Lance took one of the teen's pokeballs and returned Honchkrow. The water dragon spotted an opening in the wall and surfed towards it. Lance got on land returned Kingdra and laid the boy beside himself. _

_The dragon master knew he had to perform CPR to save Silver's life…but he was too nervous. For a long time, he admired the youth and did whatever he could to get closer to him. Perhaps…he wouldn't suspect a thing...if Lance 'loved' him while he breathed life into him. Slowly, the man leaned lower towards the teen's face, their lips slightly brushing against each other, which sent shivers down the champion's spine. He swiftly claimed Silver's lips, pumping his own breath into his lungs. Before Lance had the chance to immerse his tongue with the boy, Silver began sputtering out water and immediately sat upright and knocked into Lance's face._

"_Ah, I'm so sorry!" Silver quickly apologized, but Lance assured him that he was okay. Lance couldn't help but smile at how feminine Silver looked. The way his eyes glitter when he is worried and the way his hair was plastered on his face from the water. There's no way Lance could ever get angry at the boy, no matter what he did._

…Until we stopped seeing each other…

"Um, sir? Your order?" Lance finally snapped back to reality when the waitress spoke to him.

"Oh, um, j-just some black coffee" Lance answered and the red-head smiled.

"Okay, coming right up!"

As Silver returned to the kitchen, he could sense a wave of hostility washing over him. He carefully turned towards the glass display and saw a large crowd of women glaring holes in him. Was it because of Lance? Silver was tempted to flip his favorite finger at them, but if he did, he would not like the consequences. Once Silver pass through the double doors, Ruby grabbed his arm and quickly took a peek in the dining room.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"Problem? What the _hell_ was that back there?" Ruby snapped back.

Silver was taken back. "What was what? I can't help it if those women are jealous of me."

"Not only that, but the way Lance was acting around you. You can't go enticing celebrities like that. The girls and _I_ can't even do that" Ruby stressed, but quickly composed himself. "It's like being a geisha. You only serve, not love, the customers. It is _always_ about them and it is _never_ about you."

"But I can't control what they feel about me, Ruby" Silver calmly spoke.

"Then I suggest you stay away from anyone that could spark some flame and burn down our reputation." And with that, Ruby walked away.

* * *

Silver finally returned home, all soaked from the unexpected rainfall. Weavile climbed down from its master's neck, shook off the water from its body and ran straight to its cozy, warm basket. But Silver didn't move from the doorway. For reasons he himself did not know, he felt depressed ever since his little fight with Ruby. But why is he feeling this way? He didn't like any of the customers at all…well, not in the way Ruby had claimed it. Not in a romantic way and yet, his heart aches whenever those denying thought erupted in his head.

Did he love Lance? Does Lance feel the same way at all?

H-he did…kinda miss him after all that time, but it didn't bother before, so why now?

Silver finally mustered all his energy to go up to his room, only to flop on top of his bed. There's no way he could feel this way towards another male. There's no way, there's no chance, there's…

"Fuck, what is wrong with me?" Silver yelled at himself for letting a tear drop fall from his face. "I don't need anymore of that crappy teenage crisis. I was happy before Lance decided to pop up in my life again."

After moments of unleashing his rage at the wall, Silver was too exhausted to blame anyone, but himself. It was his own fault for questioning his emotions. He was used to controlling his emotions, controlling his body until his occupation broke down the barriers and made him what he was now: some teenage girl with raging hormones suffering from a case of teenage drama. Silver wasn't sure how he will be able to recover from this.

* * *

Review and leave a comment! Throughout the whole week, I had two versions of this story and I couldn't decide what to do. I wanted to put Iris in 'cause, I want to. But I kinda became unmotivated towards the end, so I'm sorry if the ending is crappy. As for my updating time, I'll try to update every week depending whether or not my imagination is working. Also, I'm in the middle of applying for college, so I may not have time to write stories. But I'll try my best!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Unorthodox Feelings~

The cemeteries gave off an eerie aura as Halloween approaches. A lone man wandered around the tombstones, searching for the graves of his closest friends. One would look at him and say that he used to be the happiest person around, even as a child. But that was a long time ago. No one can understand his emotions; none can comprehend what he had been through all those years traveling. He saw the world for what it was…and he had learned to hate humans. The lies, the murder, the swindling, and the unfaithfulness – he felt like an idiot for having such an idealistic mindset as a kid, but continued hoping anyways.

He had kept hoping as long as he had his friends, his battle partners. But even they didn't last long. On August 8, they…expired. The man doesn't believe that pokemon can truly be dead. He would never use the word "death" or anything similar unless he was referring to a human being. To him, only human deserve to be thrown into complete damnation. But unlike a certain dragon trainer, he would never think of killing another life form. He would be like them – another useless life with nothing but destruction waiting at the end. Everything he would do in life, he would do it for them – the spirits of the pokemon that traveled and fought along side him.

The man ultimately stopped in front of a row of six tombstones at the far end of the cemetery. He had requested that his pokemon's graves would be placed far from the human corpses. Too much people were dying and taking up space in the pokemon cemetery. The pokemon cemetery used to be in Lavender Town called the Pokemon Tower. But they had burnt it down and replaced it with a radio station and built a much smaller cemetery for them. Mr. Fuji have always committed to digging the graves of pokemon that more than likely rotted completely and buried newly dead ones in their place. That way, every pokemon could be put to rest. Then, the old man died and no one dared to take up his job.

_People just don't care anymore. _

Some people would rather burn the bodies or dump them into the ocean than to traditional bury them in places where people are too frightened to visit because of a bunch of rumors from petty pranksters.

"You don't feel that these people deserve to live…do you, guys?" the man spoke to the graves, hoping that his voice is reaching out to their spirits. But there was no response. The graveyard was completely tranquil except for the strong autumn winds and the dead leaves rustling in the winds.

"Red, let them go" the man soon heard his close human friend right behind him. "It has been more than 3 months. It's time to move on already."

Red smiled silently to himself. "So you've been following me, Green dear?" Red said with an abnormally cheerful tone, flashing his rare smile at his lover.

But Green knew better than to believe that sinister smile. It was just a front Red uses to conceal his true feelings. He barely opens up to his friend in times of grief and he never dared to allow a stranger to touch his heart the way Green did.

"I was simply keeping an eye on you, Red. Blue would have told you the same thing. Life is too precious to waste."

Red groaned. It was the same sappy lecture he had been hearing for a while and it was getting annoying.

"You _always_ take her side!" Red suddenly snapped, his body was tense with anger, but then softened up, too soft. Tears trickled down his face, which had caught Green off guard. "Am…am I not special to you anymore?"

Green carefully approached his lover and cupped his tear-stained face in his hands. "Red, please, not now – not here" the younger man cooed. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. I miss the happy-go-lucky Red who always smiles no matter what."

Green stroked his lover's soft, pale cheeks, wiping the tears away from his face. It was utterly impossible for Red to not melt under his touch and soon, he was secured within Green's arms. After a moment of pressing his face against Green's chest, Red's head immediately perked upwards and hit Green's chin.

"Now that I think about it, we haven't seen that crazy girl for such a long time" Red smiled, completely recovered from his moment of melancholy. "Where did she go anyway?"

"She works at some restaurant - or was it a café? Anyways, wherever she's working, it's in Goldenrod city" Green said, rubbing his chin from the impact of Red's incredibly hard skull.

"Oh really?" Red gasped giddily. "We can spend the night together at a pokemon center and see her tomorrow morning."

Green remained dumbfounded by his boyfriend's mood swings, but then again, he should have been used to it by now. Hey, what do you expect from a bipolar guy such as him.

* * *

~Next Morning~

Red was the first to set foot into the Golden Hearts café that morning and was in awe by the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. Green, on the other hand, made a distasteful face from the overly effeminate atmosphere of the café. He wouldn't be surprised if this was one of Blue's "grand" contributions to her boss, whoever it might be.

"Yum, Green, doesn't these look delicious?" Red said, his face was pressed against the glass, the only obstacle, although a formidable one, between Red's mouth and the finely designed pastries sitting on display. "Oooooh, could we order this? It looks so good."

Green curiously went over to the counter and bent down to see what Red was eagerly pointing at. It was a chocolate layered cake with large chocolate chips on top and chocolate crumble inside the cake (there was a description of the cake next to it that shows the cake in full detail from the inside).

"Uh, isn't it too early to be having cake?"

""It is never too early to have a nice dessert". Dia had told me that during my visit to Sinnoh" Red said, sticking his index finder up as if to make a point. "Besides, it's not for breakfast." Red's finger then trailed through the center of Green's chest. The younger man blushed, knowing exactly what Red meant by that. It was because he didn't get the fun he wanted last night and the cake is used to make up for that…in more ways than one.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?"

Only Green was flustered when they found Blue leaning on the counter, eyeing the two with her suspicious eyes and smirked. Red remained as natural as possible. Blue's frowned quickly changed into a smile, grabbing the guys and giving them an ecstatic hug.

"So how's the relationship?"

"Blue, keep it down" Green blushed. "The walls have ears…and it is still confidential information."

"Whatever" Blue dismissed, motioning her hand towards an empty seat. "Come, take a seat. Would you like anything to eat?"

Red and Green sat next to each other near the window and gave them their respective orders. As of now, they are the only customers present in the café. For Red, it was a perfect opportunity to snuggle against his boyfriend. Although the warm stream was diffusing into the dining room, the chilly atmosphere of autumn overtook the warmth and caused him to shiver. Green noticed his friend's discomfort and snaked his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to his warm body. Red's skin was unusually cold to the touch, so it was customary for the younger man to warm his up as long as they were alone.

But it turned out that those two weren't truly alone. There would always be a couple of fan girls watching them from a distance; for instance, the café waitresses.

"Aw, they are so adorable!" Belle gleamed. Yellow nodded in agreement.

"Yellow, why are you looking?" Crys was appalled. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh, and I presume you are so innocent to not watch a lovely, yet fleeting moment such as this?" Platinum accusingly pointed Crys out, sipping her tea and attentively watching the yaoi couple.

"I didn't know you're into this sort of thing, princess" White addressed Platinum.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't want to be blessed by two handsome guys in love with each other?"

Crys ultimately gave in and joined the group in ogling the couple from their zone of comfort. Blue then passed by the crowd of yaoi fan-waitresses and exited into the dining room, where she gave her two friends their breakfast.

"Ah, thanks so much Blue" Red bubbled. "It looks delicious." And he wasted no time chowing down. Green had to hold him back a bit in order to get his share of the meal.

Soon, Silver passed through the double doors, panting exhaustingly and found Blue already serving two rather early customers.

"Man, am I late?"

"Yes you are" Blue smiled poking at his forehead for each word she said.

She pulled him into front of the customers' table. Silver immediately recognized the guy with the glossy black hair and the scarlet eyes. Those eyes outlined in black – there was no way he could forget about them.

"These are my friends: Red and Green. Guys, this is my best friend, Silver and he works here in the café."

"B-blue, don't tell them that!" Silver complained, his face turning a light pink, which Red found appealing.

Blue started shoving the teen towards the men's bathroom. "Well, it doesn't matter because they are going to see you in your uniform. That's what you get for being late." She gave one final push, causing Silver to collapse into the bathroom, and handed him his uniform.

Red couldn't help but continue to stare at the bathroom door. For some reason, he was anxious to see the teen in his uniform. Would it be a formal waiter's tuxedo or a frilly waitress outfit? Red wasn't sure; he couldn't get a good look at the outfit Blue passed on to the boy, bit it didn't matter to him as long as he looked cute in it. It didn't take Green long to notice that Red wasn't eating his food and that his mind was wandering off somewhere.

"Red, are you done eating?" Green asked, hoping that he would say no, but he didn't. Red was captivated by the scarleteen once he exited the restroom with a frilly maid outfit and called him over.

"W-what is it?" Silver responded, but in his feminine voice over. Green nearly choked on his food by the total transformation. Red was astounded, wanting to know more about this kid Blue was so fond with.

"I-it's not my idea" Silver held his hands up in defense. "Blue thought I would be more convincing if I-"

"Cut off your balls?" Green added in, shivering noticeably at the thought of Blue going so far to turn this guy into a girl.

"No, hell no!"

"Stop being so mean, Green", Red defended Silver, but it wasn't what Silver expected. "Maybe, just maybe, the boy is falling for our good friend Blue." Red let out a mocking chuckle and Green simply muttered "Him falling for that pesky girl?"

"You guys have it all wrong!" Silver yelled, pounding his fists into the table and finally receive their full attention.

For a second, Red's heart jumped up into his throat. He knew how serious the teen was becoming and stopped the joking accordingly.

"Blue is like a sister to me. The thought of falling in love with my own sister…it's not my thing" Silver calmly answered.

He didn't know why he was feeling so much rage inside. The subject of love is just too irritating for Silver. Even now, he doesn't know why he would avoid that weird thing called love for this long and why it was bothering him for so long. He then remembered the day Lance came by. Silver never thought about love until he came along and the rest of the day was total hell afterwards. If something like that had the power to change his life so drastically, it just can't be good.

"Um, anyways, I-I have to get back to work."

Silver then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the two guys in the dining room alone. Red felt awkward from the silence that befell them before the teen decide to carry on with his work. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest idea to assume that Silver had a thing for Blue if it left him speechless. Red couldn't stop the guilt that creeping inside him. That's it. He promised himself that later, he would apologize to the boy.

* * *

~Later that day~

"Make sure you locked the place up good, Silver!" Blue called out from the door. Assuming he had heard her from inside the bathroom, Blue turned off the lights and went home.

It was going to take a while before Silver would be able to leave the room. Earlier, there had been an 'accident' in the kitchen. A cake project that the girls and Ruby were working on for the past 4 months abruptly exploded and it deeply stained Silver's uniform. All of them sincerely said sorry to him, but it's not like all the sorries in the world can wash off the stains, not to mention the slight burns on his sensitive skin from the over-baked dough.

Weavile stood on the counter, dipping its claw into the bowl of leftover dough and lapped it up happily.

"You know if you eat in the bathroom, you'll just attract more rats" Silver gave a mild warning to the cat, but Weavile didn't care. More rats, more happiness.

Silver rubbed vigorously at the stains, but it seems that the water wasn't really helping when the burnt dough was seared into the fabric. The red head turned on the faucet to wet the rag and continued attacking the stubborn stains. When he looked up into the mirror though, he saw Red behind him, smiling contently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Silver interrogated.

Red suddenly snaked his arms around the teen's slender waist, causing him to whimper slightly, and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

"R-red…?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Sweetie? What the hell! "What is the meaning of this?" Silver continued to question, struggling out of Red's grip. Red was surprisingly strong for such a thin built guy.

Red's smile quickly replaced with guilt. "I'm sorry for getting you upset this morning."

"I wasn't upset, well, not exactly" Silver replied. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Why did you decide to work here in the first place?"

"Um, well, i-it's for my father" Silver began. "He had fallen ill ever since I was born. He remained strong for me during his years of suffering. Paying for his vaccine is the least I could do to show that I appreciate his support. Blue was also concerned and wanted to help me in any way she could, so she suggested that I work here and get the money I need."

"Hmm, interesting, how long have you worked here?"

"Only recently, since August, I think. I saw you and Green that day on the train. You didn't exactly look happy back then" Silver commented.

"Uh, it…was nothing" Red brushed off, seeing that the conversation was turning against him. He wanted it to end now, but the boy kept urging him to tell his part. "My pokemon – the greatest friends I have ever had – died" he responded rather bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Silver atoned, cursing himself in his head for forcing Red to relive his grief.

"It's fine. I mean, it was supposed to be my birthday and things didn't work out so well, that's all."

Silver stared at Red's indifferent expression in the mirror. He must have gotten over their deaths, or he wouldn't act this way about them, almost like he didn't care.

"It's not like I don't care about them" Red spoke up. "I can't afford to act selfish. It was their time to leave me. That's how life is: a total bitch."

Silver winced when Red had put strong emphasis on 'bitch'. He didn't want to be the reason for reawakening Red's sorrow and anger. He's alone with him. Anything could happen. Red tightened his arms around the teen's waist and brought his head closer to his.

"But when I saw you playing around with your Weavile, I just – I dunno – I wanted to see you again."

Silver drew in his breath sharply as Red's hand trailed upwards, his fingers running on his thighs until Red heard a discomforting sound from the teen.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, it's nothing; just a slight burn is all."

Red sighed sharply, retreating his hand from Silver and gave him a simple peck on his neck.

"Want me to bring you home?" Red whispered in his ear, causing the red head to blush violently.

Silver was confused by Red's sudden…intimate actions. What the hell is he trying to do? But Silver had to admit that it did kinda feel nice. It was breaking Ruby's lame ass rules, but Silver wasn't one who'd follow rules to begin with.

"Um, if you want" Silver replied in an unusually timid tone.

Red gave the redhead some privacy and in five minutes, the two of them left the café together. Weavile and the other pokemon didn't quite understand what was going on between those two, but Weavile liked Red enough to trust him as he hung around his shoulders during their trek back home. The two guys got to know each other better: Red realizing how much of powerful trainer Silver is and Silver remembering that Red is the current champion of the Kanto region. He could've sworn he had heard his name from somewhere. Eventually, they stopped in front of Silver's mansion in Viridian.

"Whoa, nice place" Red breathed pleasantly.

"My father left it behind for me" Silver proceeded into his humble home. "It's nice to know I have it, but it can get lonely here."

"Is that an invitation?" Red offered.

"N-no! I can't even figure out how we became like this so fast" Silver retorted.

"Like…what?"

"You know, like-"

But Silver couldn't finish his sentence, not with Red's tongue inside his mouth. It was only a quickie and yet, Red managed to get Silver into a vulnerable situation.

"That wasn't necessary."

"But you loved it anyway. Good night, sweetie."

Silver nodded a good night and Red departed in the direction of Pallet Town. The teen closed the door behind him upon entering and still could not believe how much had happened today because of his job. He could not believe how soft he has been since the first day of work; his barriers were gradually being broken down – and by guys, too. First Lance, now Red. Was it natural for a guy such as himself to fall for other guys? If Gold were to find out, he would tease him for the rest of his life and the afterlife. What if other people hear? If the 'rumors' were to make its way to Giovanni, there is no telling what would happen.

* * *

"Why, hello Silver? How is that job going?"

"Uh, i-it's going well."

"What's wrong? You sound nervous. I hope you aren't coming down with a fever. The season has been a bit chilly."

"No, father, I'm fine."

"You sure? Speaking of which, I have been feeling a lot better as of late. The doctor permitted me to go out on my own and I haven't been getting any of my sudden occurrences."

"That's great! So, I guess that means the money was all in vain."

"By no means. The illness is quite unpredictable, so I may need the serum sooner or later. Besides, it's good working experience for you, plus you get a little cash on the side."

"Okay, good night father."

"Good night, son."

* * *

Sorry that this chap came too late. I wanted to post this on Halloween, but I was extremely tired and fell asleep. I have no idea why I didn't post this yesterday, but now it's here! Also, I manage to finish my college apps, although I might consider adding more to my list. Ugh, college is so complicated -_-. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough for you guys, but I like how this is going, mainly 'cause I am the all-knowing writer. Anyways, comment please!


	4. UPDATE FOR ALL CATER TO YOU FANS

This is an update for the story "Cater To You".

I have been very busy lately and have lost motivation to update anymore. However, I would hate to see this story die because of my lack of motivation and writer's block. So instead of deleting the story, I am hoping someone will adopt the story from me. Seeing that a lot of people really liked this story, I am sure a better writer can finish what I have started. Thank you!


End file.
